The ability of the disulfide bond to cleave when subjected to radiation of the appropriate wavelength and to serve as a photo initiator in preparing block copolymers with polyether urethanes and vinyl monomers has been reported by Fildes and Tobolsky in Journal of Polymer Science: Part A-1, Vol. 10, pp 151-161, (1972).
The present invention is related to the use of acrylate esters of dithiodiglycol [bis(.beta.-hydroxyethyl disulfide)], and of polyether and polyformal oligomers thereof as reactive diluents for conventional ultraviolet curable polyurethane prepolymer based systems, as well as, of course, to the novel compounds themselves and the novel curable systems produced through their use.